Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain
by Nariakira Ayzharu
Summary: Saku dan Naru tersesat keduia manusia. gak bisa bikin summary


Hay Sekarang saya buat Story baru, Soalnya Lagi ada mood buat yang fantasy, yang suka RnR aja kalo

Tidak suka? tekan BACK

**WARNING !**

**Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, Alur Lari-larian, garing, kriuk-kriuk dan sejenisnya**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kisimoto**

**Author: **Nariakira Ayzharu

_Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain_

**Chapter 1: Sumur?**

"Saku-chan, tunggu aku donk" kata seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik, kepada seorang perempuan yang bernama Sakura.

"Berhentilah mengeluh Naruto dan cepatlah kita hampir sampai" kata Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak terbang saja, kitakan punya sayap untuk terbang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tapi pasir ajaib kita tinggal sedikit, hanya cukup untuk satu orang saja itu pun belum tentu sampai di desa" kata Sakura

"Kalau begitu biar kau saja yang pergi ke ke Desa untuk mengambil pasir ajaib, lalu kembali lagi kesini,dan kita pulang,"

"Oh iya kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku" kata Sakura heran pada dirinya "Semoga pasirnya cukup membawaku ke Desa, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang kau hanya perlu menungguku?" katanya lagi, sambil menaburkan pasir ajaib ke sayapnya. "Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi" kata Naruto. "Iya, " balas Sakura. Sakura lalu terbang dengan cepat tnya sampai rambut Naruto juga sedikit berkibar karena anginnya.

_Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain_

"Hey gadis culun, cepat berikan prmu, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" bentak seseorang yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah menyala dengan kacamata minus warna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat glamour. "I..iy..iya Ka..Karin-sama" dengan takut-takut gadis culun, dengan Rok panjang 15 cm dari lutut, baju yang kebesaran, dan rambut di kepang dua itu memberikan buku pr nya. "Kuharap kau mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh agar aku mendapatkan nilai A+, awas kalau aku mendapatkan nilai B." Kata Karin Tayuya ,Shion ayo pergi " katanya lagi. Setelah Karin dan teman-temannya pergi gadis itu langsung berlari keatap sekolah sambil menangis.

Setelah sampai di atap gadis itupun langsung berteriak "Aaaaaggggghhhhhhhhh" lalu sang gadispun bergumam sambil menangis " ..hiks . tolong... aku..."

_Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain_

"Saku-chan lama sekali yaa" kata Naruto. Kryuuk... Terdengar bunyi aneh dari perut Naruto "Aku lapar" keluhnya. Naruto lalu mengambil sesuatu didalam kantong bajunya yang berwarna Dominan Orange, dan berkata "Cuma ada setengah genggam, tidak cukup untuk sampai ke desa, tapi aku lapar" Naruto tersenyum setelah melihat gerombolan semut-semut, lalu di menaburkan pasir yang ada dikantongnya ke semut-semut itu. "Semut terbanglah ketempat yang ada banyak makanan" kata Naruto. Semut itupun terbang kearah sumur tua "Hei ada sumur, coba kita lihat ada apa di sumur ini" gumam Naruto "Tidak ada ap Aaaaaaaaa..tolong Saku-chan." Setelah dia melihat kedalam tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya sehingga dia terjatuh ke dalam sumur. Sementara Sakura yang sudah dekat dengan sumur tempat Naruto jatuh,tentu saja dapat mendengar suara Naruto yang nyaring + cempreng itu (*di ransenggan Naruto).

"Naruto..." teriak Sakura.

"Saku-chan kau dimana?" balas Naruto yang juga berteriak.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Baka" teriak Sakura marah.

"Hehehe, gomen Saku-chan, Aku ada di sumur tua" kata Naruto disertai dengan cengirannya. Setelah Sakura melihat kesekitarnya, Sakura lalu terbang mendekati sumur itu. Setelah itu Sakura melihat ke dalam sumur disana terlihat memang ada Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hey Naruto tangkap kantong in Uuuaaaaaaa" sebelum Sakura selesai bicara tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya hingga membuatnya juga ikut jatuh sedangkan, kantong yang berisi pasir ajaib itu juga terlepas dari tangan Sakura. Tetapi dengan cepatnya Naruto menangkapnya dan membiarkan Sakura jatuh dengan kerasnya menimpa tanah sumur yang kering. "Akhirnya ku dapatkan hahaha" teriak Naruto girang. Naruto pun dengan cepat menaburkannya ke sayapnya. "Naruto no Baka kenapa kau malah menangkap kantongnya bukan aku ."kata Sakura yang marah dan mendorong Naruto hingga membuat pasir yang ada ditangan Naruto tumpah sebagian. "Yah... Saku-chan, pasirnya jadi berhamburan, untung gak semuanya" kata Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari pasir ajaib itu membuat sumur tempat mereka terjatuh ada airnya yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Naruto kok sumurnya ada airnya bukannya tadi kering" tanya Sakura. "eh, ayo cepat pergi dari sumur ini!" jawab Naruto. Sebelum mereka pergi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik kaki mereka untuk tidak keluar dari sumur itu, "Saku-chan tolonggg...ada tangan yang menarik kakiku..kami-sama tolong aku" kata Naruto lebay . Sementara itu tangan itu semakin menarik mereka hingga mereka tenggelam dan tak sadarkan diri.

_Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain_

TING TONG

TING TONG

Akhirnya bel surga berbunyi mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran semua murid dikelas 10.A tapi tidak dengan gadis yang duduk pojok kelas, takut itulah yang dirasakannya, terlebih lagi Karin yang selalu mengawasinya dan matanya yang seakan berkata 'Awass kau Hyuuga' dalam hati gadis itu berkata 'seseorang tolong aku'.

"Baiklah anak-anak jangan lupa kerjakan tugas di halaman 13, silahkan pulang dan Hinata Hyuuga tolong kau bantu aku membawa buku-buku ini" kata Kakashi-sensei

"Hai, sensei" jawab Hinata

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei" kata Hinata.

"Tak apa senang membantumu menghindar dari iblis itu Hinata" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Setelah gadis Hyuuga itu selesai, seharusnya dia langsung pamit pulang dan tidur dikasur empuknya tapi entah kelalunapa cuaca tidak setuju dengan keinginan hatinya, itulasan kenapa sakarang Hinata Hyuuga tidak berada di rumahnya melainkan dia sekarang sedang berada diteras toko buku yang ada di pinggiran jalan.

Dengan helaan napas Hinata pun masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, setelah masuk Hinata langsung disambut oleh pemandangan yang indah berupa jejeran rak buku yang sangat banyak. Hinata yang sangat senang langsung menuju ke rak yang terdapat novel-novel, disana juga ada ruangan khusus untuk membaca buku, itu terlihat dari pintu yang dilalu Hinata ada tulisan "RUANG MEMBACA" .Hinata yang sudah sampai dirak novel langsung mencari novel yang ingin dibelinya, tidak lama dia mencari akhirnya dia mendapatkan yang berjudul "Fairy of World". Sambil tersenyum Hinata mengambil buku itu dan bergumam "Peri? Kelihatannya menarik, aku beli novel ini saja" .

Hujanpun sudah reda Hinata juga sudah berada didepan masionnya, tunggu! Hinata Hyuuga anak culun tinggal di masion?, apakah dia seorang maid? Ya Hinata memang tinggal di masion tetapi dia bukan seorang maid tetapi dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Selamat Sore, Hinata-sama, kenapa anda pulang terlambat?" tanya penjaga gerbang di masion tersebut.

"Tadi aku mampir di Toko Buku" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada penjaga gerbang itu. Hinatapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yaitu ke kamarnya. Setelah Hinata masuk dia disambut beberapa maid dan butler. Hinata bertanya kepada mereka "Apakah Tou-san malam ini pulang?"

"Sepertinya tidak, karena tadi siang Hiashi-sama menelepon kalau beliau sedang berada di China, dan sepertinya besok baru pulang" jawab seorang maid yang sepertinya kepala maid di masion itu. "Oh begitu, kalau Hanabi dimana" tanyanya lagi.

" Tadi Hanabi-sama bilang mau ke mall, Hinata-sama"jawab maid. Setelah itu Hinata langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Dengan keras Hinata menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur queen sizemya dan memejamkan mata, kalian pasti tahukan kalau udah memejamkan kalau mata ngapain pasti makan (#Pletakk) yaiyah Tidur.

_Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain_

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang tidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan di pinggiran sungai yang dekat (#mana ada orang tidur di pinggir sungai) dengan masion Hyuuga atau bisa kita bilang dibelakang masion Hinata Hyuuga (Readers: langsung aja bilang di belakang masion nya gk usah panjang- panjang kale).

"Akhh, rasanya badanku remuk semua, apa yang terjadi padaku" terdengar erangan kesakitan dari Naruto. Setelah Naruto mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba dia teringat Sakura,daia bangkit dan berteriak (#sekarang Narutohobii teriak-teriak ya) "Saku-chan, Kau dimana?" setelah itu terdengar dari arah seberang sungai seseorang yang batuk, (udah tahukan gimana bunyinya?") "Sakura... tenanglah aku akan keseberang sana" kata Naruto panik ketika melihat Sakura ada diseberang sungai tanpa berpikir Naruto langsung berenang menuju Sakura yang masih pingsan, eh memangnya Naruto bisa berenang, dan kalian tahulah apa yang terjadi? Yaa Naruto yang tidak bisa berenang mencoba berenang demi menyelamatkan Sakura sahabatnya akan tetapi dialah yang terbawa arus sungai dan hanyut.. "Uaaahhhh... Sakura-chan tolong,,," teriaknya saat dia hanyut di Sungai,(bukannya Sakura masih pingsan ya mana bisa dia menolong kamu, Naru baka. #dilempar bijudama). Tanpa ada orang yang tahu Sakura telah dibawa pergi oleh seseorang...

_**TBC**_

Akhh akhirnya selesai juga nic fic... Menerima Saran, flame apapun.. oh yaa maaf juga yaa karena fic pertama fantasy jadi agak gimana-gimana gitu.. maaf juga saya itu orangnya kalo nulis moody jadi kalo ada mood aja ngebuka laptop.

Sekian... Arigatou buat yang udah mampir ataupun baca, Sampai bertemu lagi bulan depan (kayak sinetron aje).

Nariakira Ayzharu,,,,...


End file.
